Más allá del desierto
by NamidaNoAme
Summary: Haruka emprende un viaje por el desierto cuando el oasis de su pueblo se seca, sin saber que eso le llevará a la capital de reino donde se encontrará cara a cara con la realeza, y tendrá que enfrentar lo que ello conlleva. "Sin agua no hay vida" "Tú eres mi agua, así de simple pero ¿qué soy yo para ti?" AU basado en el ending. Rinharu & Reigisa. Con leve Makoharu & Rintori
1. Este fin es solo el principio

**Recomendaciones para leer este fic: Puedes escuchar la lista de canciones en- 8tracks gracelikerayn/towards-the-oasis-oriental-rin-haru (juntar los espacios del . com) o ir a mi perfil, el link estará ahí también.**

**N/A: **Bueno este es mi primer fic de Free!, es extraño escribir una historia que no es de mi fandom principal pero de igual disfruté haciéndola, originalmente iba a ser un one-shot pero terminó extendiéndose mucho o.o ni yo entiendo cómo

La pareja principal es Rinharu (OTP) , aunque a medida se vaya desarrollando la historia aparecerán más (soy una multishipper, qué esperaban .-.)

De todas formas, espero les guste y me manden alguna sugerencia si desean c:

_Disclaimer: Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen ._.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**El final indica el principio de algo más**

Agua

Necesitaba agua, tenía la garganta tan seca que el solo acto de pasar la saliva le costaba un gran esfuerzo. Había viajado ya durante dos semanas y sus reservas de agua ya se habían agotado, no pensó que llegar al siguiente pueblo tardaría tanto tiempo. El sol brillaba con intensidad en el cielo, desprendía un calor abrasador, asfixiante, infernal…

Pero no tuvo opción.

Había abandonado su pueblo cuando el oasis, su fuente de vida, terminó secándose en esos tiempos de intensa sequía, esta clase de desastre ocurría cada 10 años y acababa con el agua y por consiguiente con las vidas de los ciudadanos de los pueblos más alejados, los más adentrados en las entrañas del desierto, ciudades que si bien en otro tiempo habían sido elegidos como lugares prósperos ahora se habían reducido a pueblos fantasma, sin vida…

Sin agua.

Él ya no tenía motivo para quedarse ahí.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era un poco de agua, solo un pequeño sorbo, no pedía más que eso ahora. Su cuerpo protestaba con cada paso que daba, la fatiga de la travesía sumada a la falta de provisiones y sobretodo de agua se hacía notar cada vez más, se estaba deshidratando poco a poco, era una tortura dolorosa.

Cada vez le costaba más avanzar, empezaba a dudar que lograría llegar vivo al siguiente pueblo, del cual ignoraba el nombre ya que nunca antes había tenido que viajar fuera de su ciudad natal, simplemente memorizó las instrucciones que le dieron y partió. Sin embargo, no sentía miedo, si tenía que perecer ahí lo aceptaría pero mientras tenga fuerzas seguiría avanzando.

Había llegado a la cima de otra duna cuando se desplomó en el suelo arenoso, el peso de su cuerpo hizo que se deslizara por inercia, la soga que sujetaba a su camello se deslizó de sus manos y pudo oír al animal emitir un gruñido. Lo último que visualizó fue una silueta a varios metros de distancia.

Y luego, todo se volvió negro.

Despertó con una punzada de dolor atravesándole las sienes, trató de enfocar su visión aún borrosa, pestañeando repetidas veces hasta que se aclarara su vista sin resultados, cuando el dolor se hizo menos intenso trató de recordar qué había pasado y dónde estaba, trató de incorporarse al menos pero le dio un vahído y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. Cerró los párpados con fuerza y respiró hondamente un par de veces, ya sintiéndose mejor los volvió a abrir y esta vez pudo ver con más claridad, echó un vistazo a su alrededor pero ni con eso pudo recordar dónde estaba, no reconocía la habitación en lo absoluto. Cajas apiladas que llegaban al techo por todas partes, vasijas de diversos tamaños y cada una con colores distintos en sus diseños, de las cajas más cercanas y abiertas se asomaban prendas de un acabado que no había visto antes. La única luz entraba por una pequeña ventana situada en lo alto de la pared. Todo estaba tan lleno de cosas que le sorprendía que hubiera espacio para una cama en ese lugar, pues parecía más un almacén que la habitación de alguien, los únicos muebles visibles eran una pequeña mesa junto con dos sillas situadas no muy lejos de él, ahí pudo visualizar su daga, junto a ella cinturón que siempre se ponía y ubicado detrás había un espejo, un muchacho de cabello azabache y mirada cielo le devolvió la mirada. Alrededor de sus ojos azules se habían formado ¿ojeras? No estaba seguro ya que no parecían tan oscuras, mas parecían sombras de ojeras anteriores.

Bueno eso no importaba ahora.

Estaba a punto de intentar levantarse de nuevo cuando entró otro muchacho en la habitación. Tenía el cabello castaño y ojos esmeraldas, vestía una camisa holgada verde oscuro y unos pantalones claros y llevaba un cuenco en las manos.

-¡Vaya! Ya has despertado ¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó amablemente mientras le alcanzaba el cuenco que traía, estaba lleno de agua. El pelinegro lo tomó rápidamente y se bebió todo el contenido de golpe antes de decir algo.

-¿Qué…ha pasado?- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, no recordaba qué había pasado y el tratar de hacerlo aumentaba su dolor de cabeza. El castaño recibió el cuenco vacío y se sentó en la silla cerca de la pequeña mesa.

-"Te desmayaste a algunos metros de la entrada a la ciudad, no te hubiera visto de no ser por tu camello"-respondió con una sonrisa amable y cálida, pero había un deje de preocupación en su voz -"Has estado inconsciente durante dos días, tienes que recuperarte por completo."

El ojiazul se quedó sin palabras, _dos días_, debió de haberse deshidratado bastante como para eso, recordaba caminar bajo el potente sol pero luego todos sus demás recuerdos se desvanecían y mezclaban entre sí. Otra punzada en la sien le indicó que dejara de pensar en ello. Dirigió su mirada a la ventana y aunque no pudiera ver el exterior desde su posición podía escuchar el bullicio característico de un día de trabajo, personas hablando, los mercaderes anunciando sus productos y ofertas, los compradores regateando, la música a lo lejos de los artistas callejeros, sonaba tan tranquilizante de algún modo pues todo ese ruido indicaba que estaba rodeado de vida.

Y por consiguiente, había agua en esta ciudad.

Cuando el oasis se secó en su pueblo muchos pegaron un grito de pánico, los niños miraban asustados cómo la gente se desesperaba, lloraban porque tenían miedo de lo que no conocían ni comprendían. Ya no había gente en las calles, el encargado de su pueblo decía que el rey enviaría ayuda, tropas que llevarían agua suficiente para los ciudadanos y los llevarían a la ciudad viva más cercana. Él no escuchó, no iba a esperar en la incertidumbre si venían o no, prefería partir por su propia cuenta hacia la ciudad más cercana. Y así lo hizo.

Un momento.

Parpadeó un par de veces confundido, el castaño lo observó y le sonrió comprensivamente, entendiendo la desorientación del pelinegro.

-Estás en Asadel*, si quieres podemos dar una vuelta más tar-

-¿¡Asadel!?-interrumpió el ojiazul levemente agitado, incrédulo a lo que acababa de escuchar. No, no era posible que…

-Sí, Asadel-confirmó el ojiverde sin perder su tono amable-La capital, donde reside la familia real, sin embargo el palacio se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad y toma casi tres horas llegar allá, si es que el tráfico nos favorece claro.

El pelinegro se quedó pensativo, ¿en verdad había viajado tantos kilómetros desde su pueblo natal? ¿Estaba realmente en la capital? ¡Era la ciudad más grande y más completa de todo el reino, no tendría que preocuparse por pasar otra escasez de agua tan fuerte! Asadel tenía el suministro de agua más grande, siempre enviaba barriles llenos a los pueblos que lo necesitaran en los años de sequía. Aquí no padecería de deshidratación, o al menos es lo que quería creer.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que el castaño le estaba hablando hasta que este sacudió levemente su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado por la continua abstracción del azabache -"Creo que deberías guardar reposo hoy día más, pronto atardecerá así que mejor descansa."

El pelinegro levantó la mirada y asintió, orbes esmeraldas aún lo miraban con preocupación.

-De acuerdo-confirmó acomodándose en la cama mientras el castaño se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta, apenas llegó dio un par de pasos cuando la voz del ojiazul lo detuvo.

-Gracias

Volteó hacia el azabache, quien ya tenía los párpados cerrados.

-No es nada- respondió –Soy Makoto- agregó aun sabiendo que el otro quizá ya no pudiera oírle, sin esperar respuesta volvió a dirigirse a la puerta. Justo en el momento en el que cruzó el umbral oyó un susurro apenas audible.

-Haruka

* * *

**N/A: **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, actualizaré esta semana a más tardar

*'Asadel' significa 'La más próspera'


	2. La gran ciudad

**N/A: **Antes que nada quiero agradecer por los preciosos reviews ^^ quiero imprimirlos y colgarlos en mi pared ;A;

¡Sin más preámbulos aquí está el capítulo dos!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**La gran ciudad**

La constante luz en su rostro anunciaba un nuevo día y que era hora de levantarse. Abrió los ojos perezosamente encontrándose con la habitación-almacén del día anterior, no había rastros de nadie más. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la única ventana que daba directamente a él, podía escuchar ruido venir de la calle indicándole que la mayoría de la gente ya se encontraba despierta.

Se irguió y se sentó en la cama, ya no le daba vueltas la cabeza y el dolor de la sien ya no era tan intenso y empezaba a desaparecer. Por primera vez en días se sentía con energía, la fatiga se había ido por completo haciendo que el recuerdo de casi haber perecido en el desierto pareciera ya muy lejano.

Empezó a explorar la habitación con la vista, no sabía si era posible pero la habitación parecía incluso más llena de cosas que antes. Se levantó con cuidado para comprobar que podía mantenerse en pie, no notaba nada extraño y sus músculos se movían con facilidad. Estiró cada brazo flexionándolo detrás de la cabeza, todo en orden. Examinó su ropa, aún vestía los pantalones negros que recordaba haberse puesto y su banda del mismo color, su turbante azul con amarillo yacía en la espalda de la silla, junto con la capa blanca de colocaba alrededor de sus hombros y con la que podía llegar a cubrir la cara desde la nariz.

Lo primero que hizo fue colocarse dicha prenda y su cinturón, un pequeño destello en una de las cajas más cercanas captó su atención por lo que asomó la cabeza encontrándose con preciosas telas bordadas con patrones dorados, cada prenda tenía un color y un diseño diferente. Algunas tenían los botones de oro mientras otras tenían alrededor cuentas colgantes. Sin duda la familia de Makoto eran comerciantes muy conocidos así como solicitados. Se acercó a otra caja donde había ropa oscura, tenían bordado un extraño patrón en la espalda, parecía alguna clase de animal de perfil, su forma le resultaba familiar pero no podía reconocerlo por completo.

Se volteó encontrándose con dos pares de orbes verdes observándolo con curiosidad, una niña y un niño con los mismos rasgos del castaño. Los susodichos se sobresaltaron al ser descubiertos y salieron atropelladamente de la habitación, el ojiazul se quedó en su sitio sin saber si seguirlos o esperar a Makoto cuando unas voces en el pasillo rompieron el silencio.

-¡Hermano! ¡Ya despertó!

-¿Se va a quedar con nosotros?

-¡Oye! ¡Yo pregunté primero!

-¡No es cierto!-se escuchaba discutir a los dos niños, sus voces cada vez se oían más cerca.

-Ya, ya. Haru se quedará el tiempo que necesite, solo háganlo sentir en casa ¿de acuerdo?- habló Makoto con su característico tono amable al momento en el que entraba a la habitación, cargando a su hermana con un brazo y el otro sirviendo de soporte al menor en su espalda, quien tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello. El azabache ahora se daba cuenta de la fuerza del castaño, no hubiera sido mayor esfuerzo para él haber cargado también con su peso desde el desierto, empezaba a sentirse una carga.

Y no solo literalmente hablando.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Haru?-preguntó el más alto, aún sonaba algo preocupado por lo del día anterior.

-Estoy bien -respondió calmadamente, procurando tranquilizar al mayor, sentía que lo peor ya había pasado y ya estaba cerca de recuperarse por completo. Solo tendría que lidiar con los siguientes efectos pos deshidratación, y si al día siguiente se levantaba sin el más mínimo mareo, entonces ya no habría más.

-Me alegro de oír eso, después de desayunar algo iré a hacer algunas entregas y de paso puedo enseñarte la ciudad- y con el mismo tono amable se dirigió a sus hermanos- No tardaremos mucho.

-¡Pero hermano, también queremos ir!

-Podemos salir a pasear en un día libre, así no se aburren haciendo las entregas de papá- dijo mientras bajaba a los mellizos- Pórtense bien mientras no estoy.

-Está bien- dijeron al unísono- tráenos algo ¿Sí? ¡Por favor!

-Claro- respondió con una pequeña risa al final y se dirigió a una de las cajas a sacar algunas telas mientras los pequeños salían de la habitación corriendo por llegar primero a la cocina, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

El ojiverde estaba guardando en un morral grande las coloridas prendas que había sacado cuando sus hermanos volvieron a entrar trayendo unos cuencos que desprendían un olor delicioso. A Haru empezaba a hacérsele agua la boca, no había probado bocado en días y la comida tenía muy buena pinta.

-Aquí te dejamos el desayuno hermano- dijo la pequeña colocando el cuenco que llevaba en el espacio libre de la mesita.

‑ ¡Y también trajimos el de Haru!- agregó el menor- Mamá dijo que no olvides pasar por la fuente, te dejó el jarrón al lado de la puerta -dicho eso ambos salieron de la misma forma que hace solo unos instantes.

‑ ¡Haces trampa Ran!

‑ ¡Tú eres muy lento Ren!

‑ ¡No es cierto!

Mientras sus voces se perdían en el pasillo el pelinegro se quedó mirando los cuencos, inseguro si de acercarse primero y tomar uno o esperar. La recámara empezó a sumirse en el silencio de nuevo, lo único que se escuchaba eran las últimas prendas siendo guardadas en el morral, el cual parecía no llenarse nunca. Una vez terminó Makoto fue el primero en hablar.

-Bueno, vamos a comer y salimos ¿está bien Haru?- dijo con una cálida sonrisa- siéntete como en tu casa –añadió viendo la duda en los movimientos del más bajo, él solo asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la pequeña mesa. Tomaron cada uno un cuenco y una cuchara y se sentaron dispuestos a comer.

Estaba delicioso, ambos desayunaban en un silencio agradable. Al terminar el castaño apiló los cuencos vacíos y se dispuso a salir cuando la voz del pelinegro lo detuvo.

-Makoto –el aludido se giró hacia el ojiazul.

-¿Pasa algo Haru? –el otro se acercó sin decir nada e hizo una ligera venia.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado antes, te lo pagaré de algún modo- dijo decidido, el castaño reprimió una pequeña risa.

-Ya te dije que no es nada Haru, con que me ayudes con las entregas es suficiente, ven, por aquí- dijo indicándole el camino, ya que el forastero aún no conocía la casa, la cual era muy grande y con pasillos que se unían entre sí por todas partes.

Bajaron por una escalera hacia un pasillo estrecho cubierto por una cortina desteñida, detrás de la cual estaba una puerta de sólida madera, una vasija enorme con cuerdas alrededor obstruía el paso. El castaño la tomó y se la puso en la espalda, acomodándola con sus ropas y las cuerdas para fijarla bien y que no se cayera, tenía el torso envuelto en una tela verde oscuro con rayas blancas, la cual cubría su hombro izquierdo y era tan larga que llegaba sobre el pantalón blanco hasta más arriba de la rodilla. Debajo del manto rayado estaban dos prendas holgadas de un tono más claro con las mangas hasta los codos.

Antes de abrir la puerta se dirigió a Haru- Antes de irnos hay alguien que quiere verte- el pelinegro lo miró confundido y antes de poder preguntar, el castaño ya había abierto la puerta. Se encontraban en la parte trasera de la vivienda donde un camello estaba comiendo tranquilamente. Cuando vio a Haru empezó a hacer ruido, soltando gruñidos de felicidad y dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia su dueño. Este llevó su mano hacia la parte de atrás de la cabeza del camélido para acariciarle y calmar al animal, el cual restregaba su hocico contra la cabeza del pelinegro, despeinándolo.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien –trató de tranquilizarle en vano, Makoto se rió ante la escena.

-Casi entra a la casa el primer día que estuviste aquí, te tiene mucho aprecio –Haru asintió en respuesta por fin alejándose del ahora ya más calmado animal y se dirigió al castaño- Entonces vamos- dijo mientras caminaban hacia la calle principal, siempre indicándole al pelinegro el camino y hablando de cualquier tema que pasara por su cabeza. Le explicó que hace solo un par de años el rey había mandado a construir fuentes de agua en diferentes puntos de la ciudad para que los pobladores pudieran consumirla. Y cómo antes, no había nada de eso.

La sequía actual no se parecía a la de años anteriores, esta vez había sido más fuerte y más cruenta, dejando a poblados enteros sin agua. El rey había mandado tropas a los distintos lugares para que trajeran a los damnificados y les proporcionaran agua. Entre tema y tema fue transcurriendo el día, el castaño paraba en la casa respectiva a entregar sus ventas y recibir el dinero, todo siempre con una sonrisa y la amabilidad tan característica de él. A veces Haru se preguntaba cómo lo hacía. Para cuando hubieron acabado con todas las entregas ya estaba bien entrada la tarde. El cielo empezaba a adquirir la tonalidad anaranjada del atardecer y las calles empezaban a vaciarse. El ojiazul no se explicaba cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo.

-Buen trabajo Haru –dijo Makoto- ahora solo nos falta llenar el jarrón- el más bajo asintió en respuesta.

Se encaminaron hacia la fuente más cercana, y se desató la vasija de la espalda y se inclinó hacia el centro, jaló la palanca y empezó a llenarla hasta el tope. Mientras tanto Haru decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la plaza donde se encontraban.

-Ya vuelvo –le informó al castaño.

-No te alejes mucho- fue su respuesta.

El azabache había llegado a la esquina de una calle desierta en comparación a las demás, ahí no había tiendas abiertas a todo lo largo, ni mercaderes ambulantes, ni nadie. Sintió curiosidad y siguió caminando hasta que visualizó a lo lejos una construcción muy grande, apresuró un poco el paso hacia el otro extremo de la calle para poder ver mejor. Se quedó boquiabierto en la mitad del camino cuando descubrió qué era, la fuente donde estaba Makoto no era nada comparada con la que podía ver, tan grande que a pesar de estar detrás de un muro alto la distinguía desde esa distancia. Empezó a correr hasta llegar frente al muro de piedra que la rodeaba, una puerta de varios metros de altura se alzaba en medio, subiendo unos escalones. Como si sus pies tuvieran vida propia de pronto se encontró frente a la puerta, el guardia que estaba ahí se le acercó rápidamente, bloqueando el paso.

-No puede entrar –demandó con voz firme y semblante serio - Hoy el rey no atiende audiencias con el pueblo, puede venir mañana.

Haru se fijó por primera vez en el guardia, no había reparado antes en su presencia. Vestía una especie de chaleco abierto azul muy fino, pero tenía blancas mangas largas sin ningún bordado y de otro material, llevaba un cinturón con los bordes dorados, su pantalón hacía juego con las mangas y tenía un calzado alto que acababa un poco más debajo de las rodillas. Portaba un arma en la mano derecha y traía puesto un sombrerito granate con una pluma caída hacia un lado, tenía una especie de guantes negros que llegaban hasta los codos con un borde dorado al final, igual que en el cuello del chaleco y tenía un par de anteojos de metal. Su cabello era de un azulino claro y sus ojos de un tono violáceo.

Antes que este pudiera decir algo más la puerta hizo un ruido y empezó a abrirse desde adentro dejando al guardia perplejo y a un curioso Haru, solo se movió lo suficiente para que pasara una persona y así fue. Un pelirrojo un poco más alto que el azabache se asomó cauteloso, cuando vio al guardia se relajó y salió por completo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tenía una vestimenta muy sencilla, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido, hasta la del guardia era más llamativa. Este pareció palidecer un poco ante las presencia del recién llegado.

-Oi Rei voy a salir a dar una vuelta volveré en un par de horas, te encargo la puerta- habló en un tono autoritario mientras pasaba por su lado despreocupadamente cuando se topó con Haru, mirándolo como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-¡P-pero prin-!- se interrumpió a sí mismo el guardia, susurraba visiblemente alterado - ¡No debería salir tan seguido y….

Haru dejó de oír los balbuceos del guardia, tenía toda su atención en el pelirrojo que tenía delante, el cual rodó los ojos con molestia y con un gesto de la mano calló al guardia y fijó su mirada en el pelinegro, quien ahora podía fijarse en sus ojos. Eran de un rojo intenso, la luz del atardecer resaltaba más sus rasgos. Orbes carmesí fijadas en las azules, fuego contra agua, dos opuestos naturales en una lucha por ver quién quedaba de pie. El contacto visual era tan intenso que el azabache podía jurar haber sentido una corriente eléctrica bajar por su columna. El pelirrojo fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Rei abre la puerta- ordenó sin apartar la mirada del pelinegro- Cambio de planes –añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

**N/A:** Ta-chán! Rin hace su aparición finalmente! Espero os esté gustando la historia, trataré de actualizar el miércoles. Ya acabó Free! y tengo que buscarme una vida, adivinen quien se puso a llorar con el capítulo 12 en plena cabina pública de internet ;A;

Demasiados feels, muy hermoso *o*

Sugerencias, comentarios, peticiones mándenmelas en un review :3


	3. Al ocaso

**N/A: **OMG los adoro a todos por sus reviews! ;A; en serio, cada vez que me llega a mi email un mensaje que diga "New review" me emociono mucho ;7; Aqui´les dejo el capítulo 3!

Solo una aclaración; "texto" lo que dicen, -texto- lo que piensan, 'texto' onomatopeyas y otros :3

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Al ocaso**

Rei se apresuró a sacar una figurilla de sus bolsillos, era una especie de pirámide unida a una base en forma de hexágono, la introdujo en la hendidura que había a un lado de la puerta, la giró tres veces y la empujó, esta emitió un sonido sordo y cedió fácilmente pero no la abrió por completo. Empujó un poco y dejó una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que pasara una persona y se hizo a un lado.

-Ya está lista, alteza -dijo con voz queda, la abertura no era muy amplia pero se podía visualizar la fuente a lo lejos, Haru dirigió su mirada hacia ellas sintiendo un impulso de acercarse cada vez más. Agua, montón de agua en un solo lugar. No había tomado ningún líquido desde la mañana, el trayecto y la pequeña carrera que hizo al ir a la puerta había incrementado su sed notablemente. Planeaba beber un poco de la fuente que estaba en la plaza luego pero no llegó a hacerlo y ahora podía sentir su garganta reclamándole.

El príncipe notó el cambio en el pelinegro y siguió su mirada, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cínica, "Así que es eso" pensó para sus adentros. Sin molestarse en mirar hacia el guardia entró y sin volverse hacia Haru, quien aún seguía sin moverse, dijo:

-¿Vienes o qué? -el aludido pareció salir de un trance y dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo, confundido ante la pregunta –No tengo todo el día ¿sabes? -agregó aún sin voltearse e hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta. El ojiazul reaccionó rápidamente y atravesó la puerta entrando al interior de las murallas antes de que se cerrara la puerta, dejando a Rei solo de nuevo.

El peliazul se acomodó los anteojos con un mano dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio y resignación, definitivamente ser el que tenga que lidiar con las salidas furtivas del príncipe era un trabajo agotador y más aun cuando venían acompañadas de un capricho adicional. Volvió a suspirar pesadamente, ya estaba acostumbrado a las actitudes que tendía a adoptar el pelirrojo, llevando la contra en la mayoría de situaciones y pasando por encima de las reglas. Sin embargo, aún no comprendía del todo lo que acababa de presenciar, el príncipe siempre había mostrado desdén hacia la mayoría de personas que se topaban con él, ¿entonces por qué…? De todos modos, ya no le daría muchas vueltas al asunto, podría pensarlo más tarde con calma, por el momento regresó a su posición inicial, parado junto a la puerta y vigilando.

Media hora.

Una hora. Y aún no había rastro de él.

Nada.

Makoto empezaba a preocuparse. Le había dicho que no se alejara demasiado aunque ya presentía que el ojiazul no le haría mucho caso y se echaría a pasear por su cuenta. Suspiró. Tenía que encontrar a Haru de alguna forma, quien sabe en los problemas que podría meterse. Optó por preguntar a las vendedoras más cercanas, estas aseguraban haber visto a un chico con las características descritas por el castaño dirigirse hacia la calle desierta, el ojiverde tragó saliva y agradeció la información. Apresuró el paso, por órdenes del rey la calle que llevara a alguna puerta del palacio debía de estar siempre despejada. Los comerciantes que vivían ahí se trasladaban a las calles vecinas a realizar sus actividades respectivas, por lo que esa calle además de despejada estaba vacía. No se veía a nadie por los alrededores.

Llegó y respiró profundamente antes de avanzar a trote, "No hay nada que temer", se dijo a sí mismo aunque sin convencerse del todo. Esa calle le daba un mal presentimiento. Cuando llegó al otro extremo aún no había rastro de Haru, miró en ambas direcciones para asegurarse. Nada. Frente a él estaban los escalones que conducían a la puerta trasera del lado este, visualizó al guardia respectivo y decidió acercarse a preguntar pero este habló primero.

-No puede entrar, el rey n- se interrumpió cuando reconoció al castaño- ¡Makoto! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado, el aludido lucía un poco agitado.

-Lamento la molestia Rei pero estoy buscando a un chico que no es de por aquí, no conoce la ciudad y temo que se haya metido en problemas…-comenzó a explicarse cuando el peliazul lo cortó.

-E-espera este chico ¿tiene… los ojos color océano, cabellos oscuros y viste unos pantalones negros con un cinturón dorado?- el ojiverde parpadeó confundido y un rayo de esperanza iluminó su rostro.

-¡Es él! ¿Lo has visto Rei? ¿A dónde fue?- el guardia resopló pesadamente antes de responder, lo cual alarmó un poco al castaño.

-No puedo decirte su paradero exacto pero te aseguro que no está deambulando por las calles ni nada -Makoto hizo ademán de replicar pero él se le adelantó –Está a salvo confía en mí, cuando lo vea de nuevo lo enviaré contigo, si no llega antes de que el sol se ponga mañana entonces ven a verme- dijo con firmeza pero el aprendiz de comerciante pudo notar la urgencia en su voz por lo que desistió.

-De acuerdo -cedió y dándole las gracias se retiró camino a su casa. Durante todo el trayecto no dejó de pensar en su extraña conversación con Rei, conocía al guardia desde hace tiempo y podía considerarse entre los de su círculo cercano, si no podía contarle algo debía de tener una muy buena razón para ello. Al llegar a su hogar ni bien abrió la puerta sus hermanos le saltaron al encuentro, literalmente.

-¡Hermano! ¡Llegas tarde!

-¿Me trajiste algo?

-¡No! ¡A mí me trajo algo!

-¡Que no! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto hermano?- los mellizos peleaban por la atención del mayor, este sonrió con cariño hacia los menores, dejó la vasija llena de agua a un lado y cargó a cada uno con un brazo.

-Bueno surgieron algunas cosas pero ya estoy aquí -respondió mientras los pequeños se abrazaban a él- ¿Se portaron bien mientras no estuve? ¿Ren, Ran?

-¡Sí!– respondió el par al unísono alegremente, cuando la pequeña se volteó y se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada por encima del hombro del más alto- ¿Uh? ¿Hermano, dónde está Haru?- el menor de los mellizos se volvió también hacia la puerta a la pregunta de su hermana- Sí ¿dónde está? -la sonrisa de Makoto flaqueó por un segundo pero volvió a su expresión usual

-Haru estará fuera esta noche, le gustó la ciudad y se quedó por el centro- mintió –Ustedes también ya deberían ir a dormir- los pequeños hicieron un puchero y empezaron a quejarse cuando sacó del morral dos bolsitas de tela y se las dio a cada uno- son frutos secos pero traten de no comérselos todos hoy- añadió sonriéndoles cálidamente a sus hermanos cuyos rostros se iluminaron y se comenzaron a devorar los bocadillos mientras Makoto los cargaba a ambos hacia el interior y el calor familiar de su hogar.

**_No sé qué está pasando…_**

-Caminas muy lento ¡apresúrate!

**_Pero_**

-Voy

**_No quiero parar_**

Ahora se encontraban dentro de las grandes murallas que rodeaban el palacio real en la zona de los jardines, las únicas plantas presentes eran los diferentes tipos de cactus que crecían y vivían incluso en estas épocas. El único ruido provenía de la gran fuente de agua, el pelirrojo fue el primero en hablar

-Eres muy predecible -dijo en un tono de burla, sin prestarle mucha atención al príncipe los orbes azules estaban clavados en el vital líquido cristalino, el pelinegro comenzó a caminar en su dirección inconscientemente cuando de un jalón se encontró frente al joven soberano de nuevo, este aún lo tenía sujeto de la muñeca –No te he dicho que puedes retirarte- siseó, nadie desobedecía sus órdenes, todo se haría a su gusto y antojo.

Haru solo asintió.

–Bien, ahora sígueme, si vas a la fuente ahora los demás guardias podrían verte y eso sería una molestia- agregó bajando la voz, soltó la muñeca del azabache y sin separase mucho del muro empezó a caminar hacia el palacio, las plantas secas que trepaban por las estatuas ahí situadas ofrecían una especie de camuflaje, pues en varias partes se desprendían por estar marchitas y caían a un lado en forma de cortina, actuando como silenciosas cómplices del príncipe. Mientras tanto el ojiazul se quedó en su sitio debatiéndose entre seguir al pelirrojo o correr hacia la fuente, quizá si se daba prisa nadie se daría cuenta ¿no?

Como si el príncipe adivinara sus intenciones se volteó hacia Haru justo para verlo a media carrera hacia la fuente -¡¿Pero qué-?! -maldijo por lo bajo y se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Corrió hasta donde estaba, a unos meros dos metros de la fuente y alargó su brazo para sujetarlo y detenerlo -¡Oi!- el otro volteó al llamado y se miraron durante una fracción de segundo antes de que el pelinegro chocara contra el borde de la fuente, el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas haciéndole perder el equilibrio, en un acto reflejo jaló al pelirrojo del brazo próximo a él y como este tampoco pudo frenar a tiempo ambos cayeron dentro de la fuente causando que el agua salpicara en todas direcciones.

El príncipe fue el primero en salir a la superficie, tosía tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire en vez de agua, regulando su respiración. Haría pagar al pelinegro por esto, se prometió y lo buscó con la mirada. No lo vio por ningún lado, "¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Acaso..?" 'gulp gulp gulp' burbujas emergieron a la superficie seguidas del azabache saliendo tranquilamente del agua. Su rostro mostró una ligera expresión de interrogante cuando se encontró con la fulminante mirada carmesí.

-¿Qué? -preguntó extrañado

El pelirrojo soltó un gruñido entre dientes.

-'¿Qué?' dices…¡¿Qué crees?! ¡Te dije claramente que si venías-! –se interrumpió para dar un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, para su buena suerte no había ningún guardia cerca, suspiró aliviado

-Tú me seguiste, no fue mi culpa -le espetó el ojiazul en un tono monótono

El de orbes carmesí podía sentir como su ira empezaba a aumentar, se levantó y sin decir una palabra lo tomó de la muñeca y lo sacó de la fuente junto con él. Caminaba a grandes zancadas jalando al más bajo sin cuidado, estaba molesto, estaba muy molesto y quería que al azabache le quedara claro. Haru soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor ante la presión del agarre que cada vez era más fuerte y tosco. Según él no había por qué enfadarse tanto por eso, después de todo no los había visto nadie y tan solo estaban un poco mojados, a su parecer claro. Traducción: estaban completamente empapados y aún escurrían agua.

De todos modos no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello puesto que ya habían llegado a uno de los muros del palacio, el príncipe seguía caminando con prisa, la mirada al frente y a la vez no, parecía estar concentrado en algo más, se conocía la estructura del palacio y sus alrededores de memoria. Condujo al pelinegro a unos peldaños que daban hacia un corredor alrededor del muro este, subieron y se dirigió hasta donde el pasillo doblaba a otro lado y ahí, al lado de un jarrón enorme finamente elaborado estaba una cortina que llegaba hasta el suelo, estaba hecha de un material pesado, la tela carmesí formaba parte de la decoración. El de orbes fuego la corrió con su mano libre y el ojiazul pudo visualizar otro pasillo más estrecho ahí. Sin decir nada el pelirrojo avanzó aún jalándolo de la muñeca y ambos se adentraron en el pasadizo secreto.

La única luz procedente de la entrada desapareció cuando el príncipe dejó caer la cortina, sumiéndolos a ambos en la oscuridad absoluta.

* * *

** N/A:** Estúpido y sensual Fanfiction que no guardó la primera vez que puse el capítulo D:

Lamento la tardanza con este capi, estuve dos días fuera y sin laptop ni computadora para tipear D: Recuerden que cualquier sugerencia, comentario o petición me la pueden mandar en un review o PM C:

Yo aún tengo que buscarme donde leer el manga de Shingeki no Kyojin TTnTT alguien más está en este fandom? mi amiga está loca por hacer un crossover con Free! onoU OK, sin desviarme demasiado, trataré de actualizar esta semana el martes empezaré a pasar a limpio el capi 4 (tengo hasta el 6 en mi cuaderno lol) y seguiré avanzando con la historia

Sobre lo de subirla a amoryaoi, no estoy segura pero podría intentarlo o3o gracias por la sugerencia! Nos leemos!


	4. Reemplazo

**N / A: **Lo siento lo siento! explicación abajo!

Gracias a todos quienes me dejaron un review en el anterior capítulo! Me levantan mucho el ánimo TTATT los amo!

Aquí les dejo el capítulo cuatro!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Reemplazo**

_'Tap tap tap'_

Sus pisadas hacían eco en el pasillo vacío, era estrecho y todo estaba oscuro, no había ni una sola antorcha que iluminara un poco el camino. El agarre de su muñeca se había aflojado pero seguía firme sin soltarlo, el pelinegro caminaba dudoso y con algo de torpeza, sería bastante fácil que se tropezara en cualquier momento a diferencia del futuro monarca, quien ya no andaba a grandes zancadas, pues el pelirrojo caminaba seguro y sin vacilar. Este intentó aligerar un poco el ambiente que se había tornado algo tenso.

-Eres un extranjero- no era una pregunta pero el ojiazul respondió de todos modos.

-Sí… y tú un príncipe- dijo él en su característico tono monótono, el susodicho sonrió con arrogancia en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que el aura de la realeza que emana mi persona es tan obvia?

-No exactamente

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué?- preguntó algo molesto, nada acostumbrado a que se mostraran en desacuerdo con él tan abiertamente, en especial un súbdito.

-El guardia iba a llamarte 'príncipe', no fue tan difícil de adivinar- el aludido bufó molesto

-Voy a hablar seriamente con Rai sobre llamarme así cuando debo pasar desapercibido- habló más para sí mismo.

-¿No era Rei?- lo había escuchado llamarlo así primero.

-Lo que sea- hizo una pausa- ¿Dé dónde vienes?

-De Fawzan*…-su voz apagada, se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

Un silencio hasta sepulcral.

-Fue la sequía ¿verdad?- el tono de la voz del príncipe se había vuelto serio de repente, pensó por un momento que quizá ya no debería preguntar o cambiar rápidamente de tema cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había escuchado- Espera, ¿Fawzan? ¡Pero si sus habitantes llegan mañana! junto con el grupo de tropas que envió mi padre cuando le llegó la noticia… ¿Por qué estás aquí antes?- preguntó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

-Yo…-Haru ahora agradecía que la oscuridad ocultara sus facciones- partí apenas se secó el oasis- sabía que había sido algo impulsivo de su parte, tomando en cuenta que casi le cuesta la vida- pero no veía razón alguna para quedarme…ahí sin agua"- agregó en un susurro apenas audible.

-Ya veo…- dijo de igual modo el pelirrojo, la ausencia del calor del sol empezaba a sentirse en sus cuerpos con toda la ropa empapada que traían puesta, era un frío que daba la sensación de llegar hasta los huesos- ¿Y qué me dices del hecho de que decidieras zambullirte en la fuente?- soltó tratando de cambiar de tema- Y de paso arrastrarme contigo para colmo- su voz poco a poco retomando su tono arrogante y su aire de superioridad de nuevo.

-Eso no fue mi culpa- volvió a responder el azabache, lo que fastidió al joven soberano una vez más.

Iba a soltar por completo el agarre de su muñeca cuando este al sentirlo giró su mano y se aferró a la muñeca del más alto en un acto reflejo de quien no puede evitar sentirse algo cohibido frente a algo que no conoce, y en estos momentos se sentía más que perdido; en los corredores del palacio que nunca pensó que conocería, en las calles que había recorrido por primera vez esa mañana, en una ciudad en la que nunca antes había imaginado estar, a miles de kilómetros del pueblo donde había crecido. Sí se sentía perdido, aunque no pensaba en demostrarlo abiertamente, sobre todo frente al pelirrojo. Este no lo pasó por desapercibido.

-No me dirás que le temes a la oscuridad ¿eh?- anunció en un tono burlón para luego agregar - Cuidado con las escaleras.

Se escuchó un golpe seco, Haru no había reaccionado a tiempo y tropezó con el primer peldaño golpeándose en la rodilla y en el abdomen con el resto de la escalera, el príncipe se había soltado justo antes y aunque el pelinegro no podía verlo en la oscuridad, estaba seguro de que se encontraba de pie a su lado, probablemente con una sonrisa cínica.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, _no fue mi culpa_- dijo imitando el mismo tono que el ojiazul usó después de haberse caído ambos a la fuente y el de hace solo unos instantes. Sí, definitivamente estaba vengándose.

Tanteó las escaleras antes de ponerse de pie, sus brazos extendiéndose ligeramente hacia adelante por si volvía a tropezar. El príncipe pasó por su lado y pudo oír el resonar de sus pasos en el pasillo, intentó seguirle el paso pero ni bien dio un par de pasos cayó en la cuenta de que los peldaños eran todos irregulares, unos más altos que otros y encima algunos estaban derrumbados por un lado fusionándose con el anterior escalón.

-¡Vamos date prisa!- escuchó al joven heredero hablar no tan lejos de donde se encontraba, no sonaba impaciente ni molesto, se estaba divirtiendo con la situación. Trató de subir lo más rápido que pudo los peldaños restantes, no supo cómo no volvió a tropezar en el camino.

Ahí, en el final del pasaje estaba el pelirrojo junto a una puerta entreabierta, la poca luz que se filtraba por la abertura era la aún de una tonalidad rojiza, propia del atardecer, y daba directamente al príncipe, sus hebras refulgían ahora de un carmesí intenso y sus orbes fuego resaltaban aún más, esa sensación que sentía recorrer por todo su cuerpo cuando conectaban miradas era ahora más abrasante, más que el calor del sol en medio del desierto, un fuego que trata de consumirlo todo a su paso. Solo duró un par de segundos, pero a Haru se le hizo eterno, pues el sol terminó de ocultarse y el ambiente empezó a adquirir el tono azulado oscuro propio de la noche.

El pelirrojo ahora estaba más concentrado en asegurarse que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos antes de abrir más la puerta y salir, no le preocupaba que lo vieran con el pelinegro, los demás sirvientes no se atreverían a hacer preguntas y sus padres estarían en su propia habitación en ese momento descansando pues mañana tendrían que volver a atender a los ciudadanos que solicitaran audiencias, durante esta época es cuando había más. El problema uno era que nadie debía descubrir su pasadizo oculto y el problema dos, que estaba relacionado con el uno, era que debía de cambiarse las ropas de "Sí, soy un ciudadano común y corriente con ropa simple común y corriente" para sus salidas secretas a las que siempre vestía, las de "Sí, soy el príncipe, no hay nada raro aquí" o generaría sospecha y les daría un motivo lo suficientemente justificado para hacer preguntas.

No había nadie en el pasillo en ese momento, todo estaba sumido en el silencio. Se acercó al ojiazul y le susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

-Solo sígueme y no hagas ningún ruido ¿entendido?- su tono era amenazante, el pelinegro asintió sin decir nada.

El príncipe empujó la puerta solo lo necesario para que pasara un cuerpo, empujó a Haru para que saliera primero y después de salir también el cerró la puerta rápidamente, acomodó la cortina que estaba ahí para que ocultara el pasaje secreto, y en verdad, a simple vista nadie pensaría que en esa pared hubiera algo fuera de lo común.

El pelirrojo no perdió tiempo y una vez se hubo asegurado que no se notara nada empezó a caminar apresuradamente hacia la vasija más cercana, la cual estaba solo un poco más allá de donde salieron, esta tenía una tapa como para ser de contenedor o recipiente pero el pelinegro asumió que cumplía solo función de decoración, cuando vio al otro destaparla y sacar unas prendas secas y mucho más elaboradas que las que tenía puestas. Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor antes de quitarse las ropas superiores, las cuales aún se encontraban húmedas, para ponerse las que acababa de sacar; un par de chalecos blancos de diferentes tamaños y encima de estos un manto negro con bordados dorados que cubría más abajo de la cadera y cuya tela interior era de un rojo carmesí como sus ojos. Solo se había cambiado de la cintura para arriba.

Las tres prendas eran abiertas, dejando su torso al descubierto, el azabache se percató que también llevaba un par de collares desde el principio, antes cubiertos por la camiseta cerrada de antes. Uno de los collares era de gemas azules y verdes mientras que el otro era de oro, el dije de este era una figurilla circular con dos alas a cada lado. Una vez cambiado se dirigió a la habitación más cercana cuya puerta estaba abierta, Haru lo siguió justo para verlo tirar las prendas húmedas en una canasta al lado derecho y de la del lado izquierdo sacó otras secas de un tono oscuro, no había antorchas prendidas cerca en ese momento así que no pudo distinguir el color exacto en la oscuridad.

Había luna creciente esa noche, su tenue luz reflejaba más en los bordados dorados del manto del príncipe, era un notorio cambio con las prendas simples y nada llamativas que había vestido esa tarde.

_'Tap, tap, tap'_

Escucharon unos pasos que venían del final del pasillo, se estaban acercando cada vez más y resonaban con fuerza en el desierto corredor. El pánico cruzó el rostro de ambos, se miraron durante una fracción de segundo, el pelirrojo reaccionó primero, le tiró las prendas al pelinegro y articuló las palabras '¡Cámbiate en silencio!' con los labios sin emitir sonido alguno. Se volvió rápidamente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Haru se quedó estático durante unos segundos cuando reaccionó y empezó a quitarse su empapada vestidura para ponerse las prendas que le entregó el príncipe. Oyó otra voz que provenía del pasillo hablar con este.

A su encuentro se encontraba su sirviente personal, o mejor dicho, su acosador personal, con una expresión de asombro y sorpresa que rápidamente cambió a una de alivio.

-¡Príncipe! ¡Lo he estado buscando por todas partes! ¿Dónde ha estado?- inquirió al pelirrojo con un tono preocupado y de reproche, tuvo que alzar el rostro para hablar, era de menor edad y estatura que el príncipe, quien le llevaba por un poco más de una cabeza, tenía los ojos turquesa claro, el cabello de un tono platinado y un característico lunar al lado inferior del ojo izquierdo. Traía una antorcha en la mano y había estado encendiendo las demás antorchas del corredor a su paso.

El príncipe bufó por lo bajo.

-Primero Nitori, te dije claramente que quería dar un paseo por el palacio **solo**- dijo sin molestarse en ocultar su fastidio- Sin embargo, también estaba ocupado arreglando un asunto que sí te incluye a ti- agregó, las comisuras de sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa socarrona. El más bajo parpadeó confundido.

-¿A mí, su majestad? –preguntó- ¿Pero de qué se trata?

El príncipe le hizo un gesto para que espere y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta de la habitación detrás de él, la abrió y entró rápidamente sin dejarle al peliplata ver nada más que su espalda, Haru ya estaba cambiado con la vestimenta propia de un sirviente del príncipe; un chaleco corto abierto de color magenta, unos pantalones negros con una banda granate oscuro alrededor de la cadera hasta la cintura, encima el pelinegro había conservado su cinturón dorado. El cuello ahora visible dejaba ver un collar con tres gemas zafiro que no se había quitado en ningún momento, sino que llevaba cubierto por sus prendas hasta ahora. El pelirrojo articuló las palabras en un susurro apenas audible.

-Si te quedas….- dejó la frase suspendida en el aire por un momento, captando toda la atención del ojiazul- nunca te faltará agua- soltó finalmente.

Cuando lo dijo inmediatamente los a ojos océano del pelinegro adquirieron un brillo que nunca antes había visto, no necesitó mayor confirmación, había acertado en cuanto a la afinidad del azabache con el agua. Se volvió hacia Nitori, quien seguía en el pasillo enfrente del umbral, expectante, salió de la habitación seguido por Haru deteniéndose en medio pasillo con este a su derecha. El peliplata se sorprendió al ver al otro muchacho con su mismo uniforme, la única diferencia era el cinturón, pero antes de que preguntara el de orbes carmesí habló primero.

-Nitori, quiero que conozcas a mi_ nuevo_ sirviente personal…eh…-

-Haruka- completó el pelinegro en su tono monótono.

-¡¿Q-qué?!- exclamó el menor visiblemente aturdido por la repentina noticia- P-pero majestad- tartamudeó buscando las qué decir pero el príncipe lo calló con otro gesto de la mano, estaba empezando a fastidiarle el que Nitori se pusiera a protestar contra una orden suya. Ya era la segunda vez en el día en que no le obedecían de llano y sin replicar. Suspiró molesto alarmando inclusive más al joven sirviente.

-Nitori, ¿Estás contradiciendo mis órdenes?- la fulminante mirada carmesí fue suficiente para que el peliplata desistiera del todo.

-No, majestad- murmuró bajando la cabeza.

-Bien, ahora retírate. Mañana ya te informarán de tus nuevas tareas- ordenó por último. El peliplata hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse apresuradamente hacia el final del pasillo, cuando ya no se podían escuchar sus pisadas el pelirrojo se volteó hacia Haru con aire triunfal, quien a simple vista parecía no haberse inmutado con la escena pero por dentro se sentía un poco mal por el chico, había tomado su puesto, lo había reemplazado y de la peor manera.

-Oi- La voz del príncipe lo sacó de sus pensamientos- me alegro de que ya estés seco y todo- dijo con sarcasmo- pero yo aún tengo que cambiarme por completo- añadió fastidiado, se encontraba ya a medio pasillo en la dirección opuesta.

El ojiazul se apresuró a alcanzarlo y situarse en frente, mirándolo fijamente.

-Príncipe…- dejó la frase en el aire, expectante. El aludido sonrió con suficiencia ante las acciones de su ahora oficial nuevo sirviente personal.

-Rin, príncipe Rin- pasó por su lado y siguió caminando- Vamos, _Ha-ru-ka_- pronunció cada sílaba como si fuera una palabra por separado haciendo énfasis en su nombre. El azabache bufó por lo bajo al oír su nombre completo.**

-'Haru' está bien- Rin sonrió burlonamente ante el comentario.

-Eso lo decido yo- fue su respuesta, Haru suspiró resignado antes de seguirlo de nuevo.

* * *

*"Fawzan" significa "Vistorioso(a)"

**Basado en la novela ligera "High Speed!" en la que está basada Free! :3 Si tiene que escoger entre 'Haru' y 'Haruka' nuestro Haru prefiere su sobrenombre a su nombre completo

**N /A: **LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA D: pero mi internet está tan mal que solo me llega a intervalos D:

Igual lo siento mucho! TnT Espero haberles compesado un poco con este capi y que haya sido de su agrado ;A;

A todos quienes tenga cuenta ya les llegará un mensaje mío lleno de amor (?

Gracias a mis adorados guests:

MisakiUchiha17, Denisse, Moniii, satii, Sa-chan, Yumi-chan, Milagros, Guest y annimo ;7; les mando un abrazo muy grande!

Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Primera tarea

******Recomendaciones para leer este fic: Puedes escuchar la lista de canciones en- 8tracks gracelikerayn/towards-the-oasis-oriental-rin-haru (juntar los espacios del . com) o ir a mi perfil, el link estará ahí también.**

**N / A:** Tengo una perfecta explicación para la tardanza pero antes, gracias por todos los reviews en el anterior capítulo. En serio, me levantan mucho el ánimo ;A;

_Disclaimer: Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen (aún, algún día...algún día serán todos míos (?))  
_

¡Aquí les dejo el capítulo cinco!

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Primera tarea**

Le parecía que hubieran estado caminando por horas aunque solo fuesen minutos, el palacio real le era ridículamente inmenso. Cada pasillo por el que volteaban tenía el mismo patrón de decoración; vasijas enormes con diseños diferentes cada una, largas y pesadas cortinas, estatuas extrañas de animales-no-camélidos, lo único que variaba eran los colores, aunque Haru dudaba que podría ubicarse con eso.

-¿Qué es lo que hace un sirviente personal?- preguntó para distraerse de la aburrida caminata.

Rin le dio un vistazo al pelinegro sin girar la cabeza antes de volver su mirada al frente.

-Eres_ mi_ sirviente, básicamente tienes que obedecer mis órdenes, _todas, _nada de salir por tu cuenta si no es un encargo mío, por otra parte tienes más libertad para andar libremente por el palacio y los jardines, a menos que tengamos una visita importante, alguna ocasión especial o algo por el estilo- dijo como restándole importancia, pues no era frecuente que pasara- pero en esos casos tienes que quedarte en los alrededores del ala este- su voz extrañamente seria de nuevo. Recibió un "Hn" como toda respuesta por parte del pelinegro.

Llegaron a una puerta de dos metros de ancho y unos tres metros de altura por lo menos, calculó el ojiazul, tenía grabada la silueta de otro extraño animal, se le hacía muy familiar y le frustraba no poder identificarlo en ese momento.

El pelirrojo se quitó el collar de oro que llevaba e introdujo el dije en lo que parecía ser la cerradura de la puerta, se oyó un chasquido y acto seguido el príncipe la empujó para abrirla, sacando su "llave" antes y poniéndosela de nuevo al cuello.

-Entra- ordenó y después de que el pelinegro cruzara el umbral volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de sí escuchándose otro chasquido, al parecer solo necesitaba el collar para abrirla. La previa luz procedente de las antorchas del pasillo desapareció al entrar en la estancia, Haru tardó un poco en ajustar su vista a la oscuridad repentina pero no absoluta, pudo notar una tenue luz plateada que se filtraba por unas cortinas traslúcidas de lo que parecía ser una ventana grande, al enfocar mejor su mirada divisó un amplio balcón detrás de estas y en el marco de la entrada había cortinas oscuras y gruesas, sujetas a cada lado por un cordel dorado.

Sintió curiosidad al escuchar un familiar golpeteo, muy leve pero podía escucharlo, la fuente de agua. ¿Será que desde el balcón podría verla? ¿O estará en otra parte donde hay otra fuente? Honestamente se había desorientado con todos los corredores recorridos así que ambas opciones eran probables, al menos para él.

Quiso dirigirse al balcón pero apenas dio un paso tropezó con algo y cayó de bruces contra el suelo, ipso facto Rin encendió una sola antorcha que iluminó levemente la habitación y se aproximó al ojiazul quien estaba tendido en el piso.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Planeas dormir ahí o algo?- preguntó burlonamente.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta que un par de cojines habían amortiguado su caída, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y notó que había numerosos cojines por todas partes, algunos estaban regados por el suelo, medianos y pequeños, al frente del balcón estaba una amplia cama con incluso más cojines encima, estos eran más grandes y estaban ubicados hacia el lado de la pared. Sobre el lecho colgaban unas cortinas desde lo alto, Haru no podía decir donde iniciaba, unos pilares delgados tallados en madera a cada lado de la cama sostenían las cortinas para que se estas se ubicaran alrededor de esta y puedan cerrarse cubriendo la cama del todo, o abrirse dejando el lecho al descubierto.

La habitación era tan grande que al azabache le sorprendió visualizar una entrada a otra estancia, la cual estaba situada al otro extremo de donde se encontraban ellos. El príncipe se dirigió hacia un par de canastas, situadas a solo unos pasos de la puerta, de ahí sacó un conjunto oscuro, luego fue hasta el pelinegro tendiéndole las prendas. Haru se levantó y las recibió confundido, no muy seguro de qué hacer, el príncipe se le plantó delante y extendió los brazos a la espera, sonriéndole socarronamente.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió, el ojiazul seguía mirándolo sin entender, el más alto rio de buena gana, levantó su manto y lo dejó caer. Haru alzó una ceja.

-No parecía que necesitaras ayuda cuando entramos- dijo refiriéndose al cambio de ropas antes de encontrarse con el peliplata.

-Verás Haruka, no es que quiera que todos se enteren de mis salidas, especialmente Nitori- contraatacó con una sonrisa triunfante.

El pelinegro suspiró resignado, Rin tenía un punto. Desdobló las prendas, eran un par de pantalones canela y un chaleco del mismo color. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente pero decidió no darle mucha importancia por ahora y se dispuso a desvestir al príncipe de las prendas que vestía bajo el manto. Colocó el conjunto canela sobre su hombro antes de deslizar los dos chalecos blancos por los fornidos brazos del pelirrojo, las prendas cayeron al suelo junto con el manto.

Rin ahora tenía toda la parte superior descubierta frente a él, tenía los músculos marcados y la llama de la antorcha otorgaba un precioso brillo a la piel parcialmente húmeda del pelirrojo. Su mirada carmesí fijada en el ojiazul.

Fuego.

Sintió una quemazón repentina, solo así podía describirlo, bajar desde su nuca por su columna hasta situarse en la boca del estómago. No entendía qué era. Apartó la mirada del príncipe y la fijó en la ropa.

A la titilante luz del fuego procedente de la antorcha pudo distinguir que ninguna de las vestimentas era simple, todas tenían un bordado exquisito o un tejido trabajado. Haru Trató de colocarle el nuevo chaleco rápidamente, no podía evitar palpar ligeramente la piel y eso lo molestaba porque aumentaba esa sensación desconocida. Procedió a desatar el cinturón que cubría el borde del pantalón, el cual ya no estaba mojado pero tampoco estaba seco. El temblor de sus manos volvió. No comprendía el porqué.

La temperatura descendía considerablemente en las noches de sequía, mientras que en el día el sol podía emitir tanto calor que llegarían a los 38°C en la ciudad y más de 40°C en el desierto, en las noches no pasaba de 5°C. Sin embargo, ahora sentía que el aire se había tornado sofocante en mitad de la noche.

Para su buena o mala suerte, una ventisca entró por las delgadas cortinas traslúcidas del balcón y apagó la antorcha. De pronto, sintió un par de manos sobre las suyas, eran cálidas y contrastaban con el ahora presente frío de la noche.

-Tsk, Haruka te tardas demasiado- le espetó Rin impaciente, sin soltar las manos del susodicho deslizó el pantalón hacia el suelo, sacó ambos pies y de un puntapié a una de las canastas, dejándolo solo con el _dhoti_ ligero que vestía debajo- ¿Ves? No es **tan **complicado- añadió en su tono burlón.

A Haru bufó discretamente, el inesperado viento había logrado aligerarle el ambiente y calmarlo.

-No, no puedo ver nada- replicó tratando de zafarse del agarre del pelirrojo.

Se espera una respuesta sarcástica por parte de él, pero no fue lo que obtuvo.

-En ese caso tendré que ensañarte- dijo e ipso facto cogió la otra prenda del hombro del pelinegro y procedió a ponérsela, pasando primero cada pie y deteniéndose en la pantorrilla, Haru tenía la cabeza baja y aun así podía sentir la expectante mirada carmesí sobre él. La luna creciente no ofrecía mucha luz así que guiándose con la poca claridad que tenía empezó a subir la prenda, esta vez lentamente a propósito, para que el príncipe se impacientara de nuevo y volviera a hacerlo él mismo.

Y así sucedió.

Solo que esta vez sonaba divertido cuando habló.

-Haru, Haru, Haru…- se dirigió al aludido de la misma forma que un adulto llama la atención a un niño- No te estoy poniendo nervioso ¿O sí? _Ha-ru-ka_ –dijo pícaramente mientras situaba las manos del ojiazul en el borde delantero del pantalón, donde estaban unos cordeles para ajustar la cintura al cuerpo.

La repentina acción tomó al pelinegro por sorpresa, quien retrocedió bruscamente, tropezando y cayendo de nuevo, para su suerte había cojines cerca. Desde el suelo escuchó a Rin reírse.

-Bueno, bueno, yo estoy cansado así que me voy a dormir- anunció seguido un sonido amortiguado por los mullidos cojines de la cama y la misma- Cierra las cortinas el balcón antes de irte a dormir, puedes usar la estancia del fondo- agregó para después bostezar y acomodarse en su lecho dispuesto a descansar.

Haru seguía en el suelo procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, ni siquiera podía explicarse a sí´ mismo qué había pasado y por qué reaccionó así. Al no estar acostumbrado a emociones fuertes decidió dejar de pensar en ello, se sentía extrañamente confundido al intentarlo y eso le molestaba de sobremanera. Apenas había cosas que lograban cambiar su expresión, quizá su estado actual era un resultado del casi perecer en el desierto sumado al cambio de ciudad y vida, o algún efecto pos deshidratación secundario que esperaba no durara mucho.

Volvió a su usual semblante serio, no le daría más vueltas al asunto.

Se levantó y caminó cuidadosamente hacia el balcón, dudaba que en una tercera caída volvería a tener la misma suerte, Tanteó el suelo antes de dar cada paso, cuando alcanzó las cortinas alrededor del umbral cogió el cordel dorado de cada una con una mano y los jaló al mismo tiempo. Listo, las cortinas cayeron pesadamente cubriendo toda la entrada del balcón, eran lo suficientemente gruesas para no dejar entrar las ventiscas nocturnas y mantener el calor de la habitación.

Y también lo suficientemente gruesas para no dejar entrar la luz exterior.

Si antes la habitación estaba oscura y apenas se podía distinguir algo, ahora todo estaba sumido en una densa oscuridad que tener los párpados abiertos como cerrados ofrecía la misma visión. Maldijo por lo bajo y escuchó esa risa burlona de nuevo. Al parecer el príncipe seguía despierto.

-¿Qué pasa Haru? ¿Te gusta tanto mi presencia que no puedes estar lejos? –dijo para luego volver a reírse. El pelinegro solo bufó molesto antes de hablar.

-No puedo ver **nada**-respondió fastidiado- Tampoco es que quiera quedarme a dormir aquí- añadió en un susurro más para sí mismo pero el pelirrojo lo escuchó.

-En ese caso puedes pasarte toda la noche tratando de llegar a la otra habitación o…- un cojín impactó contra el ojiazul, haciéndolo caer de nuevo- hacerte un espacio ahí- completó Rin, el golpe amortiguado confirmando que había dado en su objetivo.

Haru ya no dijo nada más, el mullido cojín resultaba más grande y cómodo de lo que esperaba, se acomodó encima, la superficie era de una tela sedosa que nunca antes había sentido, tan suave que empezaba a sentir cómo se adormilaba todo su cuerpo, apoyó su rostro en la almohada y se acurrucó por inercia.

-Buenas noches- fue lo último que oyó antes de entregarse al mar de los sueños de Visnú*.

* * *

***El dios Visnú:**

Es cierto que Visnú muchas veces es representado como un hombre negro con cuatro brazos en los que lleva, respectivamente, un palo, una concha, un chacra o disco y un loto.

Pero quizá su otra representación, la que lo retrata como un hombre dormido sobre una cama de serpientes que flota a la deriva en las inmensas aguas del cosmos, es la que resulta más significativa.

Para diversas tradiciones el sueño de Visnú es el que produce todos los mundos y los fenómenos que en ellos acontecen.

Visnú sueña con todas las criaturas, con todo cuanto existe.

**N / A: **Es que no quería poner "se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo" ya que el ending es más una combinación árabe-hindú a mi parecer :/ Tienen el escenario árabe del desierto y todo pero los diseños de todo parecen más hindúes por los colores, diseños y decoración.

OK, ahora la explicación.

La verda iba a publicar el jueves pero al terminar de tipear me di cuenta que había estado escribiendo el caítulo 6 en vez del 5 D: así que tuve que volver a comenzar de nuevo u.u pero al menos ya tengo el 6 tipeado c:

Monii: creí que ya te vería por aquí pero me alegro que sigas leyendo esta historia y te guste ;a;

Sugerencias, comentarios, peticiones mándenmelas en un review o un PM :3


	6. Llaves y un recordatorio

**Recomendaciones para leer este fic: Puedes escuchar la lista de canciones en- 8tracks gracelikerayn/towards-the-oasis-oriental-rin-haru (juntar los espacios del . com) o ir a mi perfil, el link estará ahí también.**

**N / A:** Ok, no encontraba el documento que se supone había guardado aquí D: y cuando ya estaba insultando a fanfiction me di cuenta muy tarde que tenía que bajar la barrita para encontrarlo *le tiran un zapato* pero bueno aquí está! este capítulo lo revisaré y editaré luego (soy mi propia beta lol ;v;)

_Disclaimer: Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen (o habría más Rinharu super fluffy y nsfw .-.)_

¡Sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el capítulo seis!

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Llaves y un recordatorio**

El sol se alzaba en el cielo anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día y Asadel se despertaba junto con el astro, sobre todo los mercaderes quienes estaban listos para iniciar otra jornada de trabajo, ellos conformaban la mayor parte de la población pues el comercio era fundamental en el reino; luego estaban los que se encargaban de las cosechas en la tierras fértiles que rodeaban los oasis, estas daban más frutos en las épocas de lluvia por lo que ahora no tenían más trabajo que recolectar los frutos secos de las plantas que no necesitaban el agua como las demás, sin embargo, seguían empezando el día incluso antes de que el sol se asomara para terminar antes de que vuelva a ocultarse por el horizonte; por último estaban los demás civiles: niños, ancianos, amas de casa y sirvientes, todos ellos despertando a diferentes horas del día dependiendo de lo que tengan que hacer.

A medida que transcurría la mañana el bullicio característico de la ciudad daba la apariencia de que todos sus habitantes ya se encontraban despiertos y aprovechando el día…

Claro que las apariencias engañan y siempre hay excepciones. Siempre.

En el ala este del palacio real se hallaba nuestro príncipe y su nuevo sirviente personal recién saliendo del mundo de los sueños. Haru fue el primero en despertar, igual que el día anterior una punzada en las sienes acompañó su despertar, pero menos intenso y se empezó a disipar casi al instante, cerró los párpados de nuevo y aspiró profundamente, esperaba que fuera la última. Una vez hubo pasado volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose bañada en un oscuro tono magenta, casi carmesí, desde el ángulo donde estaba podía ver la gran ventana del balcón cubierta por las gruesas cortinas que él mismo había corrido anoche.

Decidió que lo mejor sería abrirlas y dejar que la luz entre. Cuando trató de incorporarse sintió un peso inusual en su tórax y alrededor de su cintura, tragó saliva, su mente empezaba a sacar conclusiones por su cuenta.

No, no, no.

Debía de tranquilizarse primero, dirigió su mirada azulina al frente, como supuso, se encontró con una cabellera de un tono rojizo descansando sobre su pecho, unos fuertes brazos rodeándolo firmemente. Se quedó congelado en su posición sin saber qué hacer, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno o moverse, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar puso ambas manos en los hombros del príncipe y empezó a empujarlo para zafarse de su agarre, pero el pelirrojo parecía reaccionar incluso dormido y sujetó con más fuerza al pelinegro, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo y murmurando algo ininteligible.

El ojiazul empezaba a sentir la sangre arremolinarse en su rostro gracias a la cercanía en la que se encontraban sus cuerpos en ese momento. Sacudió al príncipe del hombro en otro intento por liberarse.

-Despierta

Nada.

-Rin, ya es tarde, despierta- el aludido emitió un gruñido mezclado con un "no quiero", antes de que el ahora sirviente pudiera replicar se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

-¡HERMANO DESPIERTA!- se escuchó a una chica gritar desde el otro lado, Haru pegó un pequeño salto por la sorpresa y la rudeza de los golpes, mientras Rin parecía inmune a todo el ruido como si estuviera acostumbrado a esa clase de "buenos días" y el azabache sospechaba que así lo era.

Los golpes cesaron de repente y pudo oír unas pisadas alejarse. Suspiró resignado, tenía la esperanza de que ella pudiera despertar al pelirrojo. Volvió a sacudirlo del hombro.

-Vamos Rin, tienes que levantarte- aún nada, bufó por lo bajo- eres una molestia- agregó.

Al parecer eso sí hizo reaccionar al príncipe, quien levantó la cabeza ligeramente y la posicionó de manera que la quijada quedara apoyada en medio del esternón, su rostro frente al del pelinegro, abrió los ojos perezosamente y clavó su mirada carmesí en él, sus brazos aún afianzados a la cintura de este. Una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en los labios del príncipe.

-Vaya, vaya, así que después de todo decidiste dormir aquí-dijo burlonamente.

-No, recuerdo haber caído en el cojín que me tiraste- lo acusó el pelinegro pensando que el futuro monarca estaba detrás de todo, este solo se rio ante lo que decía su sirviente.

-¿Hablas de ese cojín que está en el suelo?- señaló a un costado de la cama, y efectivamente, al lado del lecho en el piso estaba un cojín grande intacto.

Haru se quedó extrañado ante eso, haciendo memoria, recordaba el cojín estrellándose con él, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y luego cayó sobre su superficie suave y aterciopelada que se quedó dormido casi al instante. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca había caído en el cojín, sino en la cama y había pasado ahí toda la noche junto al príncipe. Palpó las sábanas a su alrededor, era el mismo material que sintió la noche anterior. Desvió la mirada esperando que el actual color que llenaba la habitación en ese momento ocultara la nueva tonalidad de sus mejillas, aún podía sentir la mirada del pelirrojo sobre él.

-Levántate ya, y suéltame- dijo fastidiado.

Pero a Rin no le gustó su tono de voz, en un movimiento rápido giró su cuerpo posicionándose encima del pelinegro, sujetando sus muñecas a cada lado de su rostro, obligándolo a mimarlo a los ojos.

-Yo **no recibo** órdenes, yo **doy** órdenes- dijo en un tono severo clavando sus orbes carmesí en los azules, fuego contra agua una vez más.

Un nuevo golpe en la puerta rompió el contacto visual, llamando la atención del futuro monarca. Sin previo aviso se oyó un chasquido y la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a una chica más joven que el príncipe, tenía el mismo color de ojos y de cabello, su ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, visiblemente molesta, llevaba un top _choli_* de mangas largas que se abrían al llegar al codo, unos pantalones holgados de una tela muy ligera y un fino manto bordado con un patrón de flores sobre su cabeza que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su precioso traje rojo parecía acentuar su ira, en una mano llevaba colgado un collar de oro igual al del príncipe y en la otra cargaba las prendas simples que usó el día anterior cuando se disponía salir a escondidas.

Ah, lo había descubierto.

Sin embargo, cuando la pelirroja abrió la boca para hablar reparó en la escena que tenía enfrente, su semblante molesto se transformó en sorpresa y al instante en vergüenza, se ruborizó de un tono que podía rivalizar con su cabello, masculló un atropellado "Lo siento" y cerró la puerta de un portazo. El eco de sus pisadas delatando que salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en la habitación después de la aparición de la princesa. Rin fue el primero en hablar.

-Creo que voy a tener que hablar con Gou más tarde…- dijo fastidiado más por el hecho de que su hermana tuviera en su poder la copia de su collar que por su repentina intromisión.

-Ya…- fue toda la respuesta por parte del pelinegro, quien había fijado la mirada sobre las cortinas carmesí que cubrían la entrada al balcón como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Se levantó soltando sus muñecas y se dirigió a la puerta, desde adentro no había necesidad de usar el collar-llave, así que solo jaló la bisagra para abrirla. Se asomó por el pasillo y llamó al primer sirviente que vio, le ordenó que buscara a la princesa y la llamara de su parte, volvió a entrar cerrando la puerta. No le había sido difícil pensar qué decirle a su hermana.

Tanto ellos como sus padres tenían un respectivo collar de oro que funcionaba como llave para ciertas habitaciones de la propiedad y exclusivo uso de cada uno. Aparte de la cerradura de la habitación respectiva, el dije de cada collar también podía abrir el cofre que cada miembro de la familia real poseía y, en el caso del rey, otras estancias como el almacén general de reservas y el banco de semillas del reino. En cambio, la reina tenía en su poder unos collares idénticos a los de sus hijos, que se usarían solo en el caso de que alguno de los dijes quede inutilizable, porque si el collar se extraviaba inmediatamente se cambiaban las cerraduras respectivas.

El príncipe estaba seguro de que su madre no le habría dado la copia de su collar a Gou, con eso a su favor fácilmente podía cerrar un pacto de mutuo silencio con su hermana.

La luz clara de la mañana entró sin previo aviso en la habitación, reemplazando el oscuro tono magenta anterior, efecto de los rayos del sol tratando de filtrarse por las gruesas cortinas bloqueando previamente la entrada de la luz solar, ahora estas se encontraban abiertas gracias al ojiazul, quien en ese momento lo miraba con cierto recelo desde donde se encontraba.

Resultó que había dos entradas al balcón, la otra había estado cubierta desde ayer y no la distinguió en la oscuridad de la noche. Ya había transcurrido buena parte de la mañana, pero aun así la repentina luz solar cegó momentáneamente al príncipe, parpadeó un par de veces y una vez ajustó su vista a la nueva iluminación se dirigió a las canastas de donde sacó una larga tela carmesí que dejó encima de la cama.

-Asumo que sabes armar un turbante-bromeó.

Haru respondió instantáneamente.

-Sí, tenía uno puesto el día que llegu-

Se interrumpió a la mitad.

No, él había caído inconsciente antes de llegar a la ciudad, y habría perecido ahí mismo si no hubiera recibido ayuda. Con todos los acontecimientos ocurridos el día anterior ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello.

Todas sus pertenencias las había dejado en…

-¿Huh? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo al ver que el otro no decía nada.

El pelinegro soltó lo primero que pensó.

-Tengo que salir a la ciudad.

El príncipe frunció el entrecejo.

-**Permíteme** salir a la ciudad- se corrigió.

-¿A hacer qué?

-A recoger mis cosas.

-¿Tienes algo de valor?

-Mi daga y mi camello- el azabache lo miró expectante, el más alto pareció pensarlo por un momento.

-¿Dónde están?- dijo Rin finalmente, confirmando la petición del ojiazul.

-En la casa de la familia Tachibana- respondió, por lo que vio ese día en el almacén dedujo que eran conocidos.

El de orbes carmesí reconoció el nombre al instante.

-Bien, irás después de realizar tus tareas matutinas- ordenó –Rei te acompañará, tienes que estar de vuelta antes de que el sol se ponga- agregó en un inusual tono serio. Haru asintió en señal de acuerdo, tenía que agradecer adecuadamente la hospitalidad recibida de parte de la familia de mercaderes y sobretodo, de quien le había ayudado a llegar a la misma Asadel.

Makoto

* * *

*Los _choli _son prendas destinadas a cubrir el busto, tienen una gran variedad de mangas y escotes. Pueden buscar "top choli" en imágenes y les saldrá varios ejemplos.

**N / A: **Sé que me tardé más de la cuenta en actualizar D: pero es que tuve una baja de reviews y sentía que no me había esforzado lo suficiente con el anterior capítulo :C sí suleo ser muy pesimista... *sulks* cada review que recibo me llega al celular, lo leo y me emociono mucho ;A; pero no puedo contestar desde mi celular así que tengo que esperar a usar la laptop (y que no me pillen /: )

Además que esta semana entregaron las notas finales del bimestre y estuve en tensión toda la semana sin poder hacer nada en la laptop porque me botaban apenas entraba D:

Acepto tomatazos por la tardanza (?

Sugerencias, comentarios, peticiones mándenmelas sin miedo, soy mente abierta e_e

No necesitas cuenta para dejar un review :3

P.D. Feliz Hetalia Day a quienes son del fandom y estén leyendo esto ;A;


	7. Orden matutina

**N / A:** Lo sé, merezco que me tiren del puente y me den de comida a los titanes y aún así seguiría siendo poco D:

Este mes tengo puro examen, ya se termina el año y la mayoría de profesores quiere tener las notas antes de diciembre, además este año acabo el colegio y he estado súper ocupada y sin poder entrar a la laptop, por lo que tampoco he respondido varios reviews, pero me los leo todos! porque me llegan al celular. Gracias a todos T-T

Me pondré a tipear el capi 8 justo ahora y de nuevo a todos, lo siento mucho :C les recompencaré, lo juro! ;A;

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Orden Matutina**

Haru se puso a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido el resto de la mañana.

Al parecer el anterior sirviente se la pasaba detrás del príncipe todo el tiempo, siempre pendiente de si necesitaba algo o que cumpliera sus obligaciones, pero a tal extremo que el joven soberano terminó evitándolo todo lo posible. No era de extrañar que gozara de la compañía del pelinegro, además de su personalidad tranquila era un sirviente nuevo, significaba que no tenía mucho conocimiento de la vida cotidiana en el palacio y era el príncipe que le decía lo que se debía, y quería por supuesto, hacer.

Rin también estuvo pensando mucho en lo que había pasado tan solo el día anterior.

La verdad es que era muy diferente del peliplata, quien nunca paraba de hablar sobre las actividades del día, siempre diciéndole lo que debe hacer como príncipe y futuro monarca, replicando con "Pero majestad ¡es su deber!" o "No puede descuidarse como príncipe ¡es su obligación!" cada vez que no quería hacer algo. Empezaba a sentir como si su autoridad se perdiera y eso es lo que a él más le molestaba, le irritaba.

Sin embargo, no podía despedirlo, su madre tenía la política de que sus siervos fieles tenían el derecho de quedarse en el palacio, y quienes no, de ellos ella ya se encargaba de despedirlos. Además, el príncipe debía tener un sirviente personal, lo único que podía hacer él era elegir entre los voluntarios, y debido a su especial carácter conocido por todos los sirvientes y hasta los guardianes del palacio, Nitori era el único dispuesto a servir exclusivamente al futuro soberano.

Encontrar a alguien más.

Esa fue la solución a la que llegó Rin, pero no había visto a nadie digno de servirle durante sus salidas a la ciudad. O al menos, a alguien que captara su atención.

Hasta que se encontró con Haru el día anterior.

Su presencia siempre se imponía entre los demás sirviente y súbditos en general, su fulminante mirada carmesí hacía que apartasen la vista.

Excepto el pelinegro, claro.

No podía describir lo que sintió en el momento en el que se conectaron sus miradas, ambas con una intensidad única. El feroz fuego contra el océano azul, ninguno dispuesto a ceder. Porque quien ceda, es consumido por el otro.

_Hay algunas personas que nos interesan inmediatamente, a primera vista, antes de intercambiar palabra*_

Sentía curiosidad por el forastero, o al menos eso pensaba, quería conocer las expresiones ocultas por esa máscara de inexpresividad que el azabache usaba siempre. Sus acciones de esa mañana habían sido solo para fastidiarlo, para ver si mostraba alguna otra expresión en su normalmente estoico rostro.

Y había logrado algo.

Mientras el ojiazul lo vestía decidió molestarlo un poco más. Decidió que fuera él quien eligiera su vestuario para ese día, aprovechando para hacer que lo cambiara tres veces teniendo que desvestirlo una y otra vez, cada vez con más torpeza que la anterior.

-Vamos Haru date prisa, te estás tardando mucho- soltó recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del azabache, Rin le sonrió con suficiencia, como un niño que ha cometido una travesura pero sabe que al final se saldrá con la suya y será perdonado.

A la clara luz del día el ojiazul pudo notar que la hebras del príncipe eran de un color magenta, que adquiría una tonalidad rojiza dependiendo de la luz presente. Era al atardecer cuando tenía el mismo tono carmesí que sus ojos, y en opinión de Haru, el momento del día que acentuaba más su mirada y la hacía más intensa.

Seguían en la habitación cuando alguien tocó la puerta con tímidos golpecitos, el príncipe pareció tener que contener una carcajada antes de dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla de tal modo que el nuevo sirviente pudiera ver quién estaba al otro lado.

Era la chica de antes.

La princesa.

La joven desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia el suelo y al instante la volvió a fijar en su hermano. No escuchó que empezaron a decir, pues incluso discutiendo lo hacían en susurros, iniciados por la pelirroja. Sí, ella sí era pelirroja aun ante la clara luz.

Fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, pues llegaron a un acuerdo en un par de minutos, solo distinguió las palabras 'reunión', 'saliste', 'te cubrí' y 'llave'. Más tarde descubriría la importancia de los collares-llave, pues si bien las salidas a escondidas del príncipe eran un punto en su contra, el que la princesa cogiera la copia del collar sin el permiso de su madre hacía que su hermano pareciera el hijo más obediente y respetuoso de las reglas entre los dos.

Y todos sabemos de sobra que no es así.

La princesa suspiró derrotada al reconocer su mal movimiento, su hermano lo dejaría pasar y no diría nada, pero tendía el presentimiento que luego le pediría un favor.

Oh, luego tomaría su inocente venganza de hermana menor sobre el irresponsable príncipe.

-Haruka- le llamó Rin, el aludido se acercó y se colocó a su lado sin decir nada, cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño se dio cuenta de qué había olvidado.

-¿Sí, majestad?- el semblante del príncipe volvió a su sonrisa cínica.

-Gou, este es mi nuevo sirviente, Haruka. Haru, ella es la princesa Gou, mi hermana- trató de hacer seriamente las presentaciones pero su tono de voz delataba que estaba tratando de no reírse.

El pelinegro hizo una reverencia ante la pelirroja.

-Majestad

La aludida volvió a ruborizarse pero respondió con el saludo correspondiente.

-Sírvenos bien, Haruka

-¿D-disculpe majestad?

-Me escuchaste, ve con él y vigílalo

El príncipe se encontraba hablando con el guardia de la puerta este, sí, Rei, el mismo. Le informaba sobre su siguiente tarea: acompañar a Haru a la residencia Tachibana a traer sus pertenencias. El pelinegro aún no estaba familiarizado con la ciudad y se perdería fácilmente, ése era el motivo por el cual necesitaba ir con Rei, a al menos, esa era la excusa del príncipe.

Se dirigieron al patio que daba al gran balcón del ala este del palacio. La princesa había hecho llamar a todos los siervos de la familia real a pedido de su hermano. Ella junto con el pelinegro ya se encontraban ahí esperando al futuro monarca y al guardia. Los demás sirvientes aguardaban con curiosidad lo que su príncipe iba a anunciar.

-Tengo algo importante que decirles para que tenga en cuenta desde ahora- su voz firme hizo callar los murmullos por completo- os presento a _mi_ nuevo sirviente- llamó al aludido con un gesto de la mano, quien se apresuró a situarse a su derecha- Haruka estará a mis servicios desde ahora así que no quiero que le causen problemas- hizo una pausa y agregó con un tono amenazante- o serán castigados.

Los presentes una reverencia y respondieron con un "Sí, señor" en el acto.

Satisfecho consigo mismo les indicó que podían retirarse y se volvió hacia el ojiazul, quien todavía asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar. No se esperaba eso.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza, de esta forma no te cuestionarán ni harán preguntas innecesarias- dijo ya sin su tono serio anterior y mirando a otro lado.

¿A Rin le importaba él?

Pudo haber dejado que los sirvientes curiosos lo cuestionaran a su gusto, pero se tomó el tiempo para ahorrarle la molestia al pelinegro.

Haru asintió como respuesta.

**_Quizá…_**

-Bien, ahora mismo tengo una reunión de la que no puedo escaparme- bufó -así que nos despedimos aquí

Dio un paso adelante acercándose peligrosamente al pelinegro, este contuvo el aliento aun cuando solo pasó por su lado.

-Vuelve a tiempo- ordenó en un susurro para que solo él lo escuchara y se retiró junto con su hermana dejando a su sirviente con el guardia.

Rei se acomodó los lentes antes de indicar a Haru que lo siguiera a la puerta este, la misma por la que entró por primera vez al palacio tan solo el día anterior. Caminaron en silencio todo el camino, fue al momento de abrir la puerta cuando el peliazul decidió hablar.

-Disculpe la intromisión, pero, siento lo necesidad de comunicarle algo importante antes de salir- el sirviente lo escuchó atentamente- Si tiene alguna duda siempre puede consultarme. Debo informarle que aquí las apariencias engañan más que en cualquier otro sitio y nada es fijo para siempre.

El ojiazul se quedó muy extrañado ante lo dicho por el guardia. Pensó que quizá era una advertencia, no sabía cómo tomárselo. No entendía el significado de sus palabras.

La gran puerta se abrió antes ambos y salieron al exterior de nuevo. El guardia aún se veía un poco tenso pero se fue relajando poco a poco. Se debatió entre preguntarle o no qué quiso decir. No encontraba sentido a lo que había dicho.

Pero Haru ignoraba que pronto lo haría.

Ya habían pasado por tres plazas con fuentes generales y la única razón por la que Haru no se había abalanzado sobre el agua era porque Rei llevaba tres cantimploras extras solo para el pelinegro, a pedido del príncipe. Creía que había exagerado un poco pero en verdad su sirviente tenía una afinidad especial por el agua. El ojiazul se las pedía a cada instante porque era el guardia quien las llevaba. O del contrario ya se habrían acabado.

Las cantimploras hacían juego con su uniforme, carmesí y negro. Llevaba bordado en la cubierta tejida la extraña criatura de perfil que ya había visto antes un par de veces.

En la siguiente plaza con la que se toparon había más gente de lo habitual, se escuchaba música y en el centro había tres bailarines acaparando la atención del público presente. Haru simplemente siguió caminando mientras Rei se había detenido a ver el espectáculo. Sí, la danza era muy hermosa y coordinada, pero el guardia estaba embelesado con algo en específico, o mejor dicho, con _alguien_.

De los bailarines presentes el que más resaltaba era el chico del medio, tenía los mejores movimientos y una sonrisa tan radiante que era difícil no sentir la energía y la alegría que irradiaba. Su llamativo atuendo era una preciosa combinación de vivos colores; el pantalón rayas lila con púrpura y tenía tres diferentes pañoletas atadas a la cadera, una granate, otra lila y encima de ambas una rojo anaranjado. Su corto chaleco abierto era de un rojo más claro y debajo de este tenía una fina tela lila transparente más larga. Su peculiar prenda también llevaba mangas con bordes dorados, pero eran cortas y de color blanco. Llevaba un collar suelto de cuentas aquamarine y otro de oro pegado al cuello. Su _kufiyya** _solo era sostenido por una banda alrededor de su cabeza y encima llevaba una cadena con cuentas pequeñas.

A pesar de su llamativa vestimenta, lo que más resaltaba eran los rasgos del chico, sus hebras rubias brillaban con un toque dorado oro bajo la luz directa del sol, y sus hermosos ojos lila-rosáceo le quitaban el aliento.

Los bailarines terminaron su danza y todos se pusieron a aplaudir con ahínco. El rubio sonrió contento a su público y por unos segundos su mirada se cruzó con los orbes violáceos del guardia, antes de que este apartara la vista avergonzado. El bailarín en cambio se le quedó mirando, estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes en otras de sus presentaciones. Sin embargo, el extraño familiar desapareció entre la multitud antes de que él pudiera llegar a donde estaba.

Rei estaba empezando a desesperarse, por haberse distraído mirando el baile, o mejor dicho al bailarín, había perdido de vista al pelinegro. Si no volvía con él a la hora indicada el príncipe se enfurecería y los castigaría.

-¡Haruka!- gritó tratando de ubicarlo en vano.

Había tanta gente que le costaba movilizarse, cuando por fin logró salir de la multitud intentó encontrarlo.

-¡Haruka!

Nada.  
Empezaba a palidecer.

De un momento a otro sintió un peso en la espalda que caía sobre él, perdió ekl equilibrio y cayó junto con el otro cuerpo.

-¿Qué-?- quedó mudo al ver a quién se había lanzado sobre él.

Era el mismo chico que estaba mirando bailar hace unos momentos.

-¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Nagisa- se presentó el rubio alegremente, la cara del peliazul era un poema.

-M-mi nombre es Rei- tartamudeó- disculpe, ¿puedo preguntar por qué me estaba buscando?

Nagisa sonrió aún más.

-¡Reconocí tu rostro! Te he visto varias veces en otras presentaciones- el pobre guardia se ruborizó notoriamente.

Había sido descubierto.

Solía aprovechar sus días libres en ir a la plaza donde el de orbes rosáceo bailara, tan solo con verlo se contentaba. Sentía admiración por la forma tan bella y fluida de bailar del chico que lo había cautivado desde la primera vez que lo vio por casualidad.

Trató de recomponerse para poder hablar sin tartamudear.

-Yo admiro la perfecta sincronía de sus movimientos para realizar una danza tan hermosa, le ruego disculpe mi previa descortesía- dijo haciendo una pequeña venia.

Al erguirse el rubio se abalanzó nuevamente sobre él en un abrazo.

-¡Me alegra por fin conocerte Rei!- el peliazul no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ternura del chico. Nagisa notó que el guardia tenía puesto su uniforme- ¿Hoy tienes día libre?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. La pregunta sacó a Rei de su pequeña burbuja y lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

A su actual desesperada realidad.

-¿Uh? ¿Rei, qué pasa? Estás pálido- dijo el más bajo preocupado por su repentino cambio de humor.

-El príncipe…

-¿Eh?

-El príncipe va a….

-¿Rei?

-¡Va a matarme!- gritó histérico, ya se imaginaba al príncipe dictando su castigo por no haber cumplido con sus órdenes y dándolo de comer a animales carnívoros que mandaría a traer especialmente para él.

Quizá no tanto, pero estaba seguro que de recibiría un castigo.

-¡Reii! ¿Qué pasa?- la tierna voz de Nagisa lo sacó de sus pensamientos pesimistas. Suspiró pesadamente antes de responderle.

-Verá, tenía que escoltar a un chico por órdenes reales y acabo de perderlo de vista- comenzó a explicarse- Y si no lo encuentro el príncipe se enfadará.

-Oh, entonces yo te ayudaré a buscarlo

-¿Qué?– preguntó sorprendido el guardia- No quiero molestarlo con mis descuidos-

-No es nada Rei, después de todo ahora somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan- respondió el rubio decidido y sonriente.

El guardia se rindió y desistió de discutir con el bailarín.

-Está bien

Nagisa volvió a abrazarlo efusivamente, a Rei le sorprendía la fuerza que podía tener alguien tan pequeño.

Iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

Y recién había pasado el medio día.

* * *

*Cita de Fyodor Dostoevsky

** **_Kufiyya: _**Prenda que se suele llevar envolviendo la cabeza de diversos modos, tanto para proteger dicha parte del cuerpo del frío como del sol

**N / A: **Bien, como dije planeo compensarlo por la espera :c así que les haré un oneshot, puede ser de Free! o Attack on titan si gustan

la pareja que quieran déjenla aquí en un review y gana la que más votos tenga oAo

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior, y un pastel de disculpa por la tardanza a todos ;A;


End file.
